Mending A Broken Soul
by KariHarkness
Summary: Serenity Smith is the Doctor's younger sister who is healing from the Time War... Can a 51st Century time agent help? Jack/OC 9/Rose Will go on to the 11th Doctor. Please review and PM me for any questions or chapter suggestions.
1. Preface

Preface

I was born to be a weapon. My people turned me into the ultimate soldier to help them win a war against our most dangerous enemy, the Daleks. From childhood, I was taught everything about the universe. Every planet, every language in every galaxy, and every point in time. But when I came of age, they told me I was special. That I could do so much for the betterment of the Time Lords. That's what I am a Time Lord, well a Time Lady since I am a girl. That's what they told me all my life. For that they made me an Academic, one of very few chosen every decade or so. I was taught more, in various details. Back then, life was great and I was happy. But that all changed when the Daleks declared war. That's when the High Council of the Time Lords had every single Academic transformed into cold, ruthless soldiers. Including me, but I was still something special they told me. I was Lord President Rassilon's special project: the ultimate weapon to insure Gallifrey's victory.

I was known as The Savior, but I only saved the future of my people. I was to wipeout every single Dalek I saw, even if it meant killing other soldiers that were in the line of fire. I would destroy over half of their flagships in the blink of an eye; I would kill millions of them without even breaking a sweat. On the outside, I was an emotionless and obedient soldier. But on the inside, I was a frighten child crying for help. And one day, someone saved me from that terrible life.

His name is the Doctor, you might have heard of him. He's a Time Lord just like me but much older, by a few centuries even. Unlike other Time Lords, the Doctor felt that it was necessary to intervene and help others in the universe, no matter how small they're compare to us. He even obsolete TARDIS to do just that. But he returned to fight in the war, like me he was fighting on the fight in the front lines. He very soon discovers that the war was wrong, everything that the High Council was doing was wrong. He had heard about me, the Savior; and wished to see me for himself. He hated everything that I was, mostly because I could've killed him if he didn't decide to duck. But he knew that it was the Dalek's and the war's fault for causing our people to turn me into a weapon. He knew that the Time War had to end. He used a device called 'The Moment" to lock our planet, our people, and the Daleks away forever. We escaped to the Doctor's TARDIS, and was shot by two last standing Daleks. As we disappeared into the Time Vortex, we watched out our planet and our people burn and the shots caused us to regenerate, me to my 3rd and his to his 9th.

As I became a new person, my memories from the war haunted me like nothing else. I was very depressed and withdrawn from everything while traveling the universe with the Doctor. But with the help of the Doctor and our human friend Rose Tyler's help, I'm on the slow path to recovery.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism would be great no bashing please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did I would be traveling with the Doctor.**

Chapter 1

I was tossed out of my bed as the TARDIS was flying roughly through the time vortex. I knew I shouldn't have tried to nap and let the Doctor fly her on his own. I quickly get dressed in my camouflage skirt, black stockings, knee-high black combats, and a black tank top under a black jumper. I quickly put my long, jet black hair in a long, messy braid and tucked it under a black bere. I hurried to the console room to see Rose and the Doctor steering the TARDIS.

"What the bloody hell are you doin'?" I demanded as I went to help.

"I thought you were asleep?" the Doctor asked me.

"Its kinda hard to sleep with ye tossin' her all about…" I pointed out as I looked at the monitor. "What is that?"

"No idea but it's been time jumping all over the place…" Rose informed me.

"Why did ya wake me?" I said as I was trying to identify it.

"The Doctor thought you might want to rest after what happened the other day…" Rose said with a worried look. She was right, the other day was terrible. We landed in 2012, in a museum basement in Utah, USA. Some daft billionaire had been harboring alien tech for himself and the selling them for profit even when barely knowing what most of them were. And in his collection was the last remaining Dalek.

Upon seeing the Dalek, my mind reverted back to the time war, and so did my uncontrollable urges to kill all Dalek kind. I even tried to fight the Doctor just to go after it. When Rose was held hostage, I didn't care if she died if it meant that the Dalek was destroyed. But I couldn't kill her, my knew hearts fought my old mind enough to keep her safe. Back on the TARDIS, I was crying my eyes out, hating how I acted. The Doctor reminded me that I'm not that soldier anymore, and never will be. That day was a fluke.

I sighed as we chased the craft through time. We then landed, somewhere in early to mid-20th century London.

"So it would've landed about a month ago," the Doctor concluded as the three of us walked down a dark alleyway.

"I would say that..." I told him as he out his ear to a door.

"Voices, music, sounds like a party… A great place to ask if anyone saw something fall out of the sky in the last month…" he grinned in the maniacal way he always does as he took out his sonic screwdriver and unlock the door. He started walking into the nightclub with Rose but stopped when they noticed that I wasn't following. "Serenity? You comin'?" he asked me worried.

"A party normally means a large crowd of people…"he nodded knowing how cluster phobic I get around new people especially a large group. "I'll just wait out here for you two..."

"Alright, but don't go wonderin' off…" he warned me. I nodded as he and Rose went inside. I leaned against the wall across the door, soon getting bored.

"Mummy? Where are you mummy?" I heard the voice of a child. That caught my attention enough to look around; I spotted a young boy in a gas mask on the roof of a building near me.

"What are you doin' up there?!" I called out to him. "Get down! You'll get hurt!"

"Mummy! I can't find you mummy!" the child kept calling. I looked at the door of the nightclub and back at the child. I hurried up the ladder to the roof. I cautiously walked as the wind blew; I saw the child and went over to him

"Come on, come with me sweetheart…" I said to him.

"Are you my mummy?" he asked me as he tilted his head as if he was confused.

"No, but I could help you find your mummy. Now come with me…" I tried to usher him to me but the wind knocked me down. I spotted a rope and grabbed it, hoping to keep myself from flying away. When I turned back around the child was gone, and the rope was lifting me up in the air. Turns out the rope was tied to the rood for a reason, it was anchoring a blimp, and I was flying with it. As I flew over London as air raid sirens went off and I saw planes with the swastika on them. "oh great, I'm clingin' to a blimp durin' the London Blitz of 1941..." I stated sarcastically. I clinged to the rope for dear life, I shook as the bombs fell on the city. 'Good thing Rose wasn't up here with her union flag t-shirt…" I managed to laugh. I thought I was gonna die there, and the Doctor wouldn't even know what happened to me. I snapped from my thoughts as a beam had caught me, I opened my eyes to find myself in the arms of a handsome WWII soldier.

"It's alright, I got you…" He smiled as his baby blue eyes sparkled. I smiled back, soon found myself unconscious. I wake up a short time later in a rather comfortable bed. My head was spinning like mad.

"It's good to see that you're awake…" I turned to see the handsome soldier who saved me.

"Ah my head!" I moaned as I rubbed my temples.

"It's the after effects of a transmat beam, it scrambles the brain a bit…" he offered me a glass of water.

"Thank you… Um…" It was strange, he hasn't mentioned his name.

"Captain Jack Harkness, U.S volunteer…" he handed me a slip of psychic paper.

"Liar, this is psychic paper and its makin' me see what you want me to see…" I smirked.

"How did you know that?" he asked, interested.

"For started, my brother and I use the same thing and this piece of paper just told me that you're single and that you work out…" I told him as I gave me him his psychic paper.

"And it just told me that your name is Serenity Smith, you're 20 years old, born and raised in Glasgow, Scotland, explains the accent; you travel with your older brother and his friend and you think my eyes are gorgeous…" That caused blush to be apparent on my light brown cheeks. "You love reading, dancing, archery and singing. You feel lonely and is longing for companionship…"

"Well that's enough about me…" I turned away, blushing like mad.

"You're right, let's get down to business…" he pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He lead me outside, his ship was invisible parked next to Big Ben.

"Wow, the view from up here is amazin'…" I gaze over London's night sky. I hear a popping sound. I turn to see Capt. Jack pouring to glasses of champagne and handing me a glass.

"Cheers..." He raises his glass to mine with that knock out smile of his.

"Cheers…" we clinked glasses, I drank the alcohol, and it was good. He pulled something out of his pocket and music began to play.

"I do remember reading that you like to dance…" he held out his hand, I finished my drink and took his hand. His other hand was around my waist as our fingers intertwined. My free hand was on his shoulder and we began to dance. It all seemed like a dream, the scent of him was intoxicating. I felt as if I was a princess dancing with her prince charming. "Let's get down to business," his tone turned slightly serious, but you could tell that he was distracted and was trying to stay focused.

"What business?" I asked him a bit dazed.

"Are you able to make payment? The deal will expire at the end of the night…" he informed me. Then I put it together, he must know the ware bouts of the spacecraft the Doctor was chasing. Oh, the Doctor! He must be worried about me by now.

"No, I will have to discuss the matter with my associates…" I told him.

**Please R&R. And I do take chapter suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait , i had school, work and just plain problems. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Another possible time gap between chapters 3 and 4 simply because chapter 4 is very long. **

Chapter 2

Capt. Jack and I arrived at an abandon hospital I knew Rose and the Doctor would most likely be. We walked through the quiet building, Jack being extremely chivalrous and standing protectively infront of me. If only he knew how well I can take care of myself. We slowed down when we heard voices coming from a room. I recognized the voices immediately.

"Rose! Doctor!' I called out as Jack and I got closer to the room.

"Serenity!" they called back, I opened a set of doors. It was a room filled with people wearing the gas mask just like the child I saw. The Doctor ran towards me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug, practically suffocating me.

"Where have been? I've been worried sick…" he tries to say seriously, but sounded very worried. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wonder off?"

"Sorry, it's a long story…" I told him with a slight smile. He gave me a weak smile and kissed the top of my head.

"You're luck we don't have time to waste…" he smirked but then turned to Jack. "And who the bloody hell are you?"

"Capt. Jack Harkness, it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Smith…" Jack shook hands with the Doctor.

"He saved my life and has information about the craft we've been tracking. Wants to know how much we're willing to pay for it…"I told him. "Since we are Time Agents after all…" I gave a discreet wink at the Doctor and Rose.

"Right, Time Agents… So what kind of craft we lookin' at?" the Doctor asked.

"A Chahu War Ship armed at the teeth…" Jack told us. "I can assure you that it had nothing to do with what happened here…" I cautiously walked to a patient to examine them. As I went to touch the mask, Rose quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Don't touch them, or else you'll end us like that…" she warned me, I nodded. As Jack and the Doctor were talking, the gas-masked patients sat quickly, causing Rose and I to back away.

"Are you my mummy?" They asked, in the same voice as the child.

"Doctor…" I said with urgency. The four of us backed into a wall as the zombie like patients closed in on us. "What do we do?" I asked as I was between Jack and the Doctor.

"Go to your room…" the Doctor said calmly. That made the zombies stop. "I mean it, go to your room. Your mother is very upset with you…" Rose pretended to be crying. " And I'm very cross with you. Go. To. Your. Room!" he ordered and the zombies went to their beds.

"That was incredible…" Rose said, looking at him.

"So glad that worked, or that would've been terrible last words…" the Doctor sighed with relief.

"Yeah, it would've been Doctor…" I smirked at him, then turned to Jack. "So about that warship…"

"Its not a warship," Jack corrected.

"What is it then?" the Doctor demanded.

"Its just space junk. It's a con. That's what I am, a conman…" Jack confessed, that broke my hearts. "Because it's obvious that you lot aren't time agents."

"So how was this scam suppose to work?" I asked, sounding a bit hurt. I should've seen this coming.

"I would through something into the Time Vortex, hopefully getting the attention of some time agents. Brag about it and say that its valueable. I set a price; you would pay half before you could see it. But oops, a bomb hit it before you could, then I would by drinks with your money while we discuss dumb luck…" he explained. "But its just space junk. I didn't hurt anyone!"

"You did, because that piece of space junk hit a child. And that child was taken here…" the Doctor said with distaste in his voice.

"This is where it all began…" I stated as I tried to cover my hurt feelings. "Which room?"

"800," Rose told me, catching the hint of sadness in my voice.

"Lets go then," I said, not looking at Jack as I climbed up the stairs. The Doctor walked next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked me quietly.

"I'll be fine…" I gave him a slight smile. He gave me a look saying he didn't buy it for a second. We soon arrived at the room. "The doors locked from the outside. So how did the little bugger get out?"

"Let find out shall we," Jack pulled out a sonic blaster and blasted the lock. The Doctor pushed the door and the four of us walked inside. There were drawings everywhere, and I saw broken glass on the floor.

"So he got through the window," Rose concluded. The Doctor went over to a tape recorder, turning it on.

"Can you see us?" A man asked.

"Are you my mummy?" the child I saw earlier asked.

"Do you know where you are?" the same man asked,

"Where are you mummy? Help me mummy, I'm scared of the bombs…" I felt a hand on my face; I looked to see Jack wiping away tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"He keeps asking, as if he doesn't know…" Rose stated. We then noticed that the tape finished but we could still hear the child. We turn around slowly to see the child by the door.

"Brilliant plan Doctor, tell the child to go to his room when we're in his room…" I said sarcastically, we had to think quickly. I then took Jack's gun and made a square hole in the wall, large enough for us to fit through. "Run!" We ran through the hole into the hallway. I closed the wall as the child tried to follow. But the child was punching the wall, doing some serious damage. We backed up slowly, but broke into a run when we saw the gas mask zombies appeared. Soon were tapped at the end of the hallway, the zombies closing in on us. Jack pulled out his gun, pointing it at them. I noticed that once again he was standing protectively in front of me.

"Doctor my sonic blaster can do canon and disrupter. What do you got?" Jack asked my brother.

"I've got a sonic…never mind…" the Doctor said as he was working on the door behind us.

"Sonic what?" Jack demanded.

"It's just sonic, leave it at that…" the Doctor argued.

"But sonic what?" Jack asked again.

"Screwdriver!" the Doctor shouted at him, showing Jack the sonic screwdriver in his hand. Getting fed up, Rose pointed Jack's blaster to the ground, causing us to fall through the floor. I awkwardly landed on my leg and heard a snap. I was glad it was dark in the room we were in, I didn't want them to see how much pain I was in.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"I do," the Doctor said defensively.

"Lights…" Rose said, trying to change the subject, it didn't work.

"Who looks at a screw driver and says, "ooo, can this be anymore sonic?" Jack questioned.

"Ever been bored? Ever had a long night and a lot of cabinets to put up?" the Doctor asked seriously. Rose managed to get a bit of light and then my blonde friend noticed me on the floor, silently crying in pain.

"Serenity, are you alright?" the distress in Rose's voice pulled the quarrelling me from their conversation and made them rush over to me.

"Serenity, what happened?" my brother asked me worried, placing a hand on my face, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"I landed on my leg wrong when we fell. I think my knee is broken…" I told them.

"Let me have a look…" Jack said in a sincere and caring tone. I nodded as he gently examined my right knee. I winced and whimpered when he turned it. "You've definitely torn something… Hey Rose look for some ace bandages…" Rose quickly went searching. I notice the look on the Doctor's face; he was slightly impressed with Jack's wanting to make sure I was taken care of.

"This was all I could find…" Rose showed up with gauze, scissors and bandage tape.

"That's good enough for now…" Jack took the scissors to cut my stockings to reveal my swollen knee. He then carefully wrapped my knee in the gauze and tapped it down. "That should do it," Jack gave me that handsome smile of his that made my hearts flutter.

"We need to get out of here, who knows how long until they find us…" I stated as the Doctor helped me into a chair.

"You're right, assets! What do we got?" The Doctor asked pacing around the room. "Windows?"

"Can't seven stories up…" Rose told him looking out a near by window.

"Jack, what about the teleportation on your ship?" I asked him, remembering how we got to the hospital.

"It's only programmed for two right now. It'll take a while to reconfigure it to allow more people on my ship…" he told me.

"Serenity can definitely help you with that… she's a genius…" the Doctor smiled and winked at me. "Take her with you as Rose and I will wait here until you're both done…" Jack held out his hand and I gladly took it. I was no longer cross with him about the lying; there wasn't any time for it. He helped me stand and held me at my waist.

"Hang on tight," he told me as we were teleported back to his ship, me clinging to his coat. We were still holding each other once we were back on the ship. I looked up into his baby blue eyes with my chocolate brown eyes. The next thing I knew, Jack and I were kissing. It lasted for quite a bit before we pulled apart for air.

"Wow… we should get to work on getting them on board…" I said breathlessly.

"Yeah… yeah we should…" he said just as breathless as me. He helped me to the panel and we got to work.

"I'm coming to find you mummy?" We heard the child's voice on the speakers.

"Oh no, Rose! Doctor!" I said as I started to interfere with the radio's frequency. "You two alright?"

"We're fine thank you…" I heard Rose say, making me sigh with relief.

"Good, Serenity interrupted the signal… you're right Doctor she is a genius…" that caused me to blush again. "We're just about done. So sit back, relax and enjoy the music…" I smiled as it was the song we were dancing to earlier.

"I never got to thank you yet…" I said to Jack as I worked on the teleportation.

"Thank you? For what?" He asked me.

"For saving me from the German planes, treating my knee…" I told him as I finished the teleportation. "So thank you Captain…"

"You're quite welcome ma'am…" He smiled at me. "And look I'm sorry about the lying earlier…"

"Don't worry about it…" I told him as I set up the coordinates. "You couldn't exactly tell me what you were up to…"

"But I shouldn't have lied to a wonderful woman like you and I'm sorry…" his eyes were so sincere it made it impossible not to believe him.

"Apology accepted captain…" I smiled at him

"I just have one more question, how are you and the Doctor related?" he asked me.

"He's my brother…" I told him like I've told so may people over the years.

"But how is a dark-skinned Scottish girl and a white British man brother and sister?" he asked very confused.

"Long story," I told him as I started teleported the Doctor and Rose to Jack's ship. "A too long a story to tell at the moment…" Rose and the Doctor were slow dancing with each other, not noticing Jack and I.

"Normally people would've noticed when they've been teleported…" Jack whispered to me.

"Talk about in your own little world…" I smiled at them, knowing their feeling for each other.

**Again sorry for the wait, will update soon. Please review and favorite. Still open to chapter suggestions. I only ask because i have only writtten about 6 chapters. So it would help if it was time before Boom Town. Thanks again and Love you lots.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3! And there will be another break between chapters 3 and 4 because... chapter 4 is very long. So enjoy!**

Chapter 3

We arrived at the site where the 'space craft' had landed; it was heavily guarded by British army officers.

"We need to get past the guards…"the Doctor said as we observed it.

"So 'Distract the guard' heading in my general direction…" Rose smirked.

"I don't think so, I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town… Trust me you're not his type. I'll distract him…" Jack said as he started to walk away, he then came back and kissed my cheek. "Don't wait up…" Rose and the Doctor gave me an interested look. But Rose the looked at the Doctor.

"What he's a 51st century guy, he's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing…"the Doctor told her.

"So that's what we do then? Travel the stars and-"

"Dance…" I smiled as I watched Jack walking over to his friend. I didn't know what this 51st century human was doing to my hearts, but they were beating so fast that you could almost see them.

"I've never seen you smile so much before…" the Doctor whispered in my ear.

"Really? Haven't noticed Doctor…" I smiled up at him. Our attention moved back Jack when Rose noticed the guard starting to grow the gas-mask. We hurried over to him, we then heard singing, like a lullaby. We went to the warehouse to see a young girl handcuffed to a table with one of the zombies asleep. The Doctor got her uncuffed and outside. The girl's name was Nancy; she's the elder sister of the boy who was originally hit by the craft. The five of us went to the craft; I quickly examined it, fighting the pain in my knee.

"It's a Chuha Ambulance," I concluded.

"But its empty…" Rose stated.

"It wasn't when it landed…" the Doctor added.

"So what was in it?" Nancy asked. Then we were surrounded by golden particles.

"Nanogenes…" I said in awe. "That's it; they're what's causing all of this.

"How? I thought Nanogenes repair the body?" Rose questioned.

"Only that these weren't fully programmed. They've never even seen a human before…" the Doctor told her.

"All they had was a dead little boy in a gas mask and they assume that's what all humans should look like." I added. "Then they fly off making every human on earth just like that child."

"Jamie," Nancy corrected me. "His name is Jamie not 'that child'!" All of a sudden an alarm came from the ambulance.

"What's it doing?" Jack asked as we covered our ears.

"Emergency alarm, it thinks its bein' attacked…" I explained. "It's callin up the troops..." then all the gas masked zombies started to tare down the gate. Jack looked down at his watch.

"Doctor a bomb is gonna fall any second…" he warned us. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go. Do what you need to do…" I told him with a small smile. He then captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

"You are the greatest girl I have ever met…" he told me as he pulled away. He kissed me once more and teleported back to his ship. The zombie crept closer to us, still chanting, 'Are you my mummy?'

"Nancy, why does he keep askin'? Unless… he truly doesn't know…" Rose said to the now sobbing girl. The Doctor and I looked at each other, finally putting the pieces together.

"Nancy, how old are you? 20? 21?" the Doctor asked.

"Older than you look…" I added.

"How older were you 5 years ago? 15? 16?" the Doctor continued.

"Old enough to have a child…" I concluded. "A young, single mother in 1941. Ashamed you lied and hid it, even from him."

"Tell him, he needs to know…" the Doctor told her gently. Nancy cautiously walked over to her son and crouched down to him.

"Are you my mummy?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am your mummy…" she told him.

"Are you my mummy?" he asked again.

"Yes, I am your mummy… and I will always be your mummy…" she hugged him tight. The nanogenes surrounded them.

"Come on you clever little nanogenes…" I heard the Doctor say. "She's the mother, shared DNA… make the connection…"Jamie and Nancy both glowed before us. The Doctor went over to them and removed the gas mask from Jamie's face and saw he was alive and human again.

"Yes! It worked!" Rose and I cheered. The Nanogenes surrounded the Doctor's hands.

"Yes, for once everybody lives!" he commanded the nanogenes to fix the other victims. They all returned to normal. Just as we were celebrating, a bomb was coming towards us. But it was caught by a tracker beam and my favorite 51st century captain was hold it back.

"This things gonna blow up in 3 minutes Doctor…" Jack warned.

"Take it far away Captain…"The Doctor instructed.

"It was great meeting you Serenity. Don't forget me…" he winked at me.

"Never could if I tried…" I told him, with a single tear running down my cheek. He blew me a kiss and I blew one back as he disappeared with the bomb. Back on the TARDIS, The Doctor and Rose were happy. All those people got to live, and history was preserved when he made the ambulance self-destruct. But I felt as if my hearts were hurting now that we sent Jack off to his death with the bomb. Everyone gets to live, everyone except Jack.

"Doctor…" I said his name with such sadness that it alarmed him. "Please, I know that Jack caused all this. But he helped us, saved me and all those people…"

"I don't know Serenity…" he said with a sigh.

"Please Doctor, he made a mistake… he's only human… And…" I looked up at him. "He made me happy…" the Doctor took a deep breath before he went over to the control console, fiddling with the controls.

"Alrightly, let's go pick up Captain Jack…" he smiled at me as I smiled brightly and helped. When we landed in his ship, the Doctor started to play music and dance with Rose as I sat in the captain's chair. I smiled as I watched the two of them; my smile grew when I saw Jack walk into the TARDIS.

"Oi shut the door! Your ships about to explode and it'll let in a terrible draft…" the Doctor told him as he continued to dance with Rose. I stood up as he noticed me. I limped over to him as he walked up to me. We hugged each other tight, as if he just came home from the war. I smiled as I breathed in his scent; it was so comforting that he was here with me. He pulled away so that he could kiss me, even more passionate than before and I happily returned it.

"Welcome aboard Captain," I said after we pulled apart. "Allow me to show you to your room here on the TARDIS." I took his hand and showed him around a bit. On the way to his room, I showed him the kitchen, library, garden, swimming pool and the wardrobe.

"So if you have a ship that's bigger on the inside, you can't be human…" he concluded.

"No I am not, I'm a Time Lady. The very last one…" I told him.

"The Doctor and Rose?"

"The Doctor is a Time Lord, and Rose is a human from the early 21st century…" I explained as we reached a room for Jack. "Here we are," I opened a large brown door and lead him in. it was an average room. A bed, a desk in earthy tones of brown, blue and green.

"This room is amazing, thank you…" he said in awe.

"Oh don't thank me, thank the TARDIS." I told him. "She's the one who created the room for you. She's psychic and saw what made you most comfortable…"

"So where's your room?" he asked with a smirk.

"Down the third hallway, 4th red door on the right…" I told him as wrapped his arms around me.

"So how long it this room mine?" he asked me as he ghosted his lips on mine.

"For as long as you want it to be…" I said as his scent was filled my nose, my knees growing weak.

"How about forever?" he leaned in more.

"Then forever." He kissed me finally, much more passion… much more…love? If this is what feels like, then it's the greatest feeling in the universe.

**Thanks for reading and please review, follow and favorite. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, heres Chapter 4 at last. I know it took a long time but I've had many distractions. So here you go!**

Chapter 4

I awoke smiling brightly after a few hours of peaceful sleep. I stretched and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and dressed in a spaghetti strap white, knee length sundress with flowy skirting and white strappy sandals. My wardrobe has almost three months ago. I haven't felt so happy before in my life since meeting Jack. I brushed my long black hair and out it under a white bere. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. As I walked in, the Doctor was reading a book while drinking tea, Jack was packing a wooden picnic basket and Rose wasn't there.

"Mornin' all," I smiled as I hugged the Doctor before taking a blueberry muffin from the tray on the table.

"Morning…" the Doctor smiled at me as I walked over to Jack.

"Morning Love…" Jack smiled as he gave me a peck on the lips. "Are you ready for today?"

"Yes I am," I smiled taking a bite of my muffin. Jack's taking me on a completely uninterrupted date, well attempting to for about the fifth time. Jack and the Doctor have been researching places to take me, keeping it a surprise and refusing to drop any hints. I've been begging Rose to spill the beans, but all she's been telling me is that I'm going to love it. Rose walked in with a huge sack of dirty laundry for her mum to wash when she and the Doctor go to visit Jackie Tyler.

"Oh don't you look gorgeous…" Rose nudged me as she got a glass of juice from the fridge.

"Not only gorgeous, but smart, witty and beautiful…" Jack added kissing my cheek, causing me to blush.

"Oh you…" was all I could get out, Jack's sweet comments and gestures always had me a lost for words. He only winked at me and finished packing the picnic basket.

"Well I think it's about time. Don't you think Doctor?" Jack smirked; the Doctor smirked as well getting up from the table.

"That it is Jack…" the two men left the kitchen to the console room, leaving Rose and I alone.

"Rose please tell me what Jack's got planned!" I begged once the men were out of earshot.

"Sorry mate, sworn to secrecy…" she told me, putting a hand over her heart. "But you are going to love it…" I pouted but I knew that my patience would be rewarded in the end. We soon joined the boys in the console room, the picnic basket in my hands. The Doctor and Jack were messing around with the controls; bring the TARDIS to a stop.

"Alright, everything is programmed into your vortex manipulator…" the Doctor told Jack, handing it to him.

"Thanks Doc," Jack then turned to me with that knock out smile of his. "All set for the greatest date yet?"

"Yup," he smiled and extended his hand. I gladly took it, I intertwine our fingers. He led me out of the TARDIS.

"Don't wait up," he said over his shoulder to Rose and the Doctor. We stepped into a beautiful botanical garden in what felt like a late spring day.

"Oh my, Jack its beautiful…" I said in awe as the TARDIS disappeared.

"Not even as close as beautiful as you…" he told me as we walked around.

"We're on Gardenia, the only planet that is made completely of the loveliest flowers in the universe." I stated once realizing where we were. "I've always wanted to come here. Ever since I was a child…"

"I know that's why I picked it…" Jack smiled as he kissed my temple.

"Oh Jack, you are the best…" I kissed his cheek as we made it to a clearing.

"Only the best for you love," he smiled as we laid down our picnic blanket. Jack sat on the blanket as I took pictures of the different flowers I saw. I was having a grand time. As I was in a bush of Nelecian silver roses, I snuck a few pictures of Jack resting on the blanket. I smiled as I went back over to him, getting a bit hungry.

"Jack, I am having a wonderful time…"I said as I sat next to him.

"I'm glad," he handed me a sandwich and a bottle of juice. "This is only stop numero uno of our date…"

"Really? There's more?" I asked excitedly, he just nodded. "Oh where else?"

"It's a surprise baby, you're gonna have to wait…" he smiled smugly as he lay back on the blanket. I pouted and lay beside him propped up on my elbows. I just stared at Jack as he had his eyes closed, but wasn't sleeping. I loved everything about this man. His gorgeous smile, beautiful baby blue eyes, his dark hair, and his strong arms where I felt safest.

"I don't deserve you…"I said in a low voice.

"Yes you do baby. It is I who doesn't deserve you…" Jack told me as he turned to face me, propped on one elbow.

"With everything I've done in my 496 years of life, I don't deserve a man as sweet, loving, caring and protective as you…" I told him, playing with the fabric of the blanket. Over the last three months, I had told Jack about my past. How I was practically ripped away from my family at birth, to the point that I barely remember what they look like; and raised to be the smartest, most deadly, and obedient soldier in the universe by the High Council of the Time Lords. The amount of pressure they put on me since early childhood. The training I and the other Academics endured once war was declared. The forced regeneration the High Council caused us, turning us into cold, ruthless soldiers. How deep down in my hearts, I hated everything I had ever done before the Doctor saved me.

"Serenity, listen to me. You were forced into that life since birth. All that crap they put they did to you isn't your fault… If anyone in the whole universe deserves to be loved, protected and happy is you baby…" Jack said sternly yet loving, cupping my face with his other hand, "And everyday, I see the pain disappearing in your eyes more and more…"

"It's all because of you…" I kissed him, he happily returned it. I giggled as he pulled me on top of him as we kissed. I pulled away from his lips as I felt his hands going up my dress. "Easy there Captain, gettin' a bit frisky and the day is still so young…" I smirked.

"Temptation is so hard to fight when you have an angel in your arms…" he winked as I got off him. He opened up his vortex manipulator and smirked. "Lets get going…"

"Where to?" I asked as we cleaned up our picnic.

"You'll see," he grinned as he out stretched his hand. I took it and he pulled me in close. "Hold on tight." The next thing I knew, we were back on earth. Not London, but present day Venice, Italy. It was a hot summers day and the sun was shining brightly.

"Venice? I don't think that the Doctor has ever taken me here before…" I said as I looked around in awe.

"My lady," I turned to see Jack standing next to a gondola. "Your chariot awaits…" I smiled as I walked over to him. Jack helped me in and handed me a white lace parasol. "To keep this sun from burning you…"

"Thank you," I opened it and held it behind my head. Jack had us sailing down the street of Venice, music played on corners as the Italian people walked on the sidewalks. I pulled out my camera to take many photos; Italy is such a beautiful place.

"Are you enjoying today?" Jack snapped me from my thoughts.

"Yes I am, the second best day of my life so far…" I told him, giggling as he gave me a very confused look.

"Only the second?" he asked as we were docking.

"Yes, the first was meeting you of course…" Jack smiled as he helped me out and kissed me deeply.

"I'm so glad to hear that," he seemed have a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What are you plan you plannin' Harkness?" I asked with a raised brow. He just chuckled and kissed my lips once more before having me hold on tight to him as he teleported us somewhere else. I first hear music, almost like smooth jazz. I open my eyes to see that we were in New York City, lights flashing as people were bustling through the streets. I took a deep whiff of the air. "This is the summer of 1993. Why are we almost 12 years in the past Jack?"

"I wanted to take you to the 1920's jazz age, but the Doctor thought it wouldn't be such a good idea for us…" he explained.

"Why? Oh…" I realized what he meant. "Is it because I'm dark-skinned and you're white?" he nodded.

"So the Doctor suggested that we go to the 1990's, where they are more accepting." He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Now baby, lets get go eat." We walked into a lovely restaurant that was playing the jazz music. It wasn't casual, but not formal either.

"This place is fantastic," I told him as we walked to the host.

"Two?" the young man in uniform asked us.

"Yes," Jack answered. The host brought us to a dimly lit booth.

"May I start you two off with a drink?" he asked us.

"A glass of red wine please…" I said faking my best American accent.

"Same," Jack told him as we looked at the menu. "Your American accent is very believable baby…"

"Why thank you. Since you've joined us I've been practicing, just incase I should need it." I smiled as I looked at the menu. Then arriving with our drinks was a young woman. She looked around 18 or so, pale complexion, long curly red hair and green eyes.

"Here you go, I'm Bella and I'll be your server. What can I get you two?" she asked, her eyes wondering on Jack.

"Yes, I would like a well cooked steak, a baked potato and mixed vegetables on the side…" Jack ordered throwing that smile of his at the girl.

"I'll have the beef lasagna with a chef salad and honey mustard dressing on the side…" I told her, trying not to seem bothered by it.

"Okay, be back in a bit…" she smiled at Jack as she walked away. I glared at her as she walked to the kitchen then took a big sip of wine.

"I don't like her…" I mumbled.

"Why? Because she's not immune to my charms?" he asked me with a raised brow. I blushed and drank some more wine. Jack reached across the table and took my hand in his. "Serenity, you are the only one for me. I may flirt a little, but I'll always come back to you…" he vowed as he kissed my hand. I smiled at him, knowing that he was right and I was being foolish.

"Oh all right…" I said, letting my Scottish accent slip a bit. We leaned in for a quick kiss as our waitress returned with our meals.

"Okay, steak with veggies and lasagna with chef salad…" she handed us our plates. "Is there anything else I can get you two?"

"Nope, we're fine…" Jack told her, not even sparing her a glance this time. She walked away a bit disappointed. I smiled as we ate.

"The food here is great," I commented, turning back on my American accent.

"Yes it is. This steak is nice and tender…." Jack added as we ate. We soon finished our dinner happily.

"That was good, what's for dessert?" I asked.

"You'll see, but its not here…" he pulled out his wallet and put a lot of American dollars on the table. "Lets go." He took my hand and we left the restaurant. We ended up at a Jazz club a few blocks down.

"Are we goin' dancin'?" I asked excited as he held the door open for me.

"You bet," we walked in and went straight to the dance floor. I was having the best time. Jack and I were the youngest (by appearance) at the club, but it was very lively. I loved every moment I danced with him. Then the music slowed down to a very familiar tune.

"Moonlight Serenade?" I asked him happy to hear it.

"The same song we danced to on my ship the night we met…" he smiled at me as we slow danced, I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm so grateful that I met you Jack…" I told him as we swayed.

"I'm blessed to have met you… With out you I wouldn't be the better man that I am today…"he told me as I looked up at him smiling.

"With out you, I wouldn't have learned how to love…" I confessed. He leaned down and captured my lips in the most passionate kiss in the universe. I happily returned it, not wanting it to end but he pulled away much to my distaste.

"One more surprise baby," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pearl necklace with a silver heart pendent with a rich blue diamond in the center.

"Oh Jack, its beautiful…" I exclaimed as he put it in my hands.

"Turn it over…" I did and almost cried.

'My heart is forever yours, through out time and space –Jack'

"Oh Jack…" I hugged him and kissed him. "I love it!" he helped me put it on, it was absolutely perfect. We danced for a few hours and soon teleported back to the TARDIS. The Doctor parked her in the courtyard of the Powell Estate. We walked into the console room as the Doctor was doing some of his endless amount of repair work. "We're home!"

"Hey there you two, how was the date?" he asked coming down from the ladder.

"Absolutely perfect…" I smiled at Jack who kissed my temple.

"Well that's good to hear," my brother smiled at us, glad to see me happy.

"I certainly had the best day ever," I added.

"Best day yet, I still have much more planned." Jack winked at me.

"Oh you spoil me," I kissed his cheek.

"You deserve every bit of it…" he gave me a long, sweet kiss.

"Its late, I'm gonna turn in…" I hugged the Doctor with a yawn "Goodnight…"

"Have a good nights sleep Serenity." I smiled at the man I considered my brother.

"Let me walk you to your room…" Jack offered. I smiled and nodded as he took my hand. Once we reached my door I kissed Jack's cheek.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day…" I told him as his hands were around my waist.

"Any and everything for you baby…" he kissed me slow and soft at first. It soon built up in to very passionate snogging with my back pressed against the door, Jack pressed against me, and my dress slowly traveling up my leg.

"Would you like to spend the night in my room Jack?" I asked breathlessly.

"Do I get to explore to find the treasure?" he asked as he was kissing on my neck.

"Yes Captain, you can explore and keep the treasure that you find…" I moaned slightly.

"I would be glad to spend the night with you my dear…" he unlocked my door and we went in. clothes were tossed about, hands everywhere. We made love for a good long while. Thank god my rooms far from the Doctor's, the last thing I want is for him to hear us. I cuddled into Jack's chest afterwards, feeling incredibly amazing and exhausted at the same time.

"Fantastic," I stated smiling with content.

"Yes, yes that was…" Jack said as he pulled me closer. "I love you Serenity," I looked up at him in disbelief.

"You really mean that Jack?" I asked him, not sure if I believe him.

"Yes I really do baby, with every fiber of my being…" he told me with the most sincere look in his eyes.

"I love you too Jack," I smiled as I cuddled closer into him, falling asleep in his arms. I dreamt of our future together. We had stopped traveling with the Doctor and Rose, settling down in a little white house in the British countryside. We were married and had four children, two boys and two girls. The girls looked like me but with Jack's eyes, while the boys looked like Jack but with my eyes. Even with our four children, I was pregnant again, happy as I could be with our family. I smiled in my sleep as I longed for this future with Jack. I wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Serenity Harkness, his wife and mother of his children.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 5 should be up within the next 2 weeks or so. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I lied. I actually got chapter 5 done early and could post it early. Sorry for being so short. But we learn something important about Serenity. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The TARDIS is my home. I have an ever-loving family: the Doctor, Rose and the love of my life Jack. All the adventures we have could never compare to the fun times we have in that console room. The laughs we share while messing around in the kitchen together. I love the life I have with them; I don't want it any different. But there was something nagging me in the back of my mind. I spent many nights staring out into space if I wasn't with Jack. I didn't understand what it was, and I really wanted to know.

I stared out into the depths of the galaxy; I wasn't sure what this feeling was. All I wanted was to know what this feeling was. I looked at the stars hoping they had answer. I knew it had something to do with my past. But what about it? I don't remember anything besides what I think my parents looked like. I know that I had a twin sister and an older brother. But those visions were very hazy. I felt someone's arms around me as I was thinking, I smiled at Jack.

"What are you thinking about love? You've been kinda distant these last few weeks…" he said sounding worried.

"I really don't know… I just need to figure something out…"I told him.

"What? Maybe I can help?" I turned to face him.

"Unless you know how to break a time-lock… then there isn't much you can do…" I sighed as I closed the TARDIS door and sat down in the Captain's chair. His worry only grew as I looked at him. "I just wanna know who I am…"

"You're Serenity Smith, the last Time Lady and the love of my life…" Jack said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But who was I before? Before the war? Before I was ripped from my mother's arms at the hospital?" I asked him as I stood up and started pacing. "Who am I? Who were my family?" Jack stopped my pacing and held me close in his arms.

"Baby… I know that not knowing is driving you mad but you need to calm down…" Jack told me cupping my face. "I hate to see you so lost and upset…"

"There has to be a way of finding out…" I said sadly. "I just want to see faces in my dreams and not hazy figures with distorted voices…" I started to cry as he held me. Jack shushed me as I cried; he kissed my temple and tried to calm me down.

"I will do what ever I can to help you find out okay?" he made look at him. I nodded and he smiled, kissing my tears away which caused me to giggle.

"You are such a great man… I love you…" I told him, he kissed me as a way of saying 'I love you too.'

"Now the best place to start looking is that massive library…" he took my hand and we made our way there. That library was so huge that it could take years until we got answers, so we got started.

Jack and I went through all the records the TARDIS had on Time Lord Families that had twin daughters on the day I was born. There were three families, but only one of them had a daughter that was put into the High Council's custody. They were a family from the House of Oakdown, The Master and the Grace. I smiled at it and ran over to Jack.

"Jack! I think I found them!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. I showed him the papers. "Three families had twin daughters on the same day I was born…"

"That's helpful…" he said sarcastically.

"But look," I showed him. "Only one of them had one of their daughters taken by the High Council under the Lord President's order…"

"The Master and the Grace from the House of Oakdown…" Jack read out loud.

"They even tried to fight to get their daughter back, but the Council threaten them with instant death. But that didn't stop them, until their other daughter and older son were threatened as well…" I told him happily. "I found out how my family is…" I said as I looked through the pictures of them. The woman looked like I do know, dark skin, long dark hair, but have silvery blue eyes. The man had a lighter completion, dark hair and brown eyes. I smiled and almost cried as I looked at it. As the long forgotten faces started to return to my memory. I couldn't wait to tell the Doctor and Rose about my discovery. I wonder if the Doctor ever knew my parents.

**Did you enjoy that? Well I got more planned! Please REVIEW! FAVORITE! AND FOLLOW! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been working extra hours and had a brief writers block. As well as working on new stories. Enjoy!**

I couldn't believe it. I had finally found solved some of the mystery to my past. I found a file on my family, one piece of the puzzle found. The Grace and the Master, such interesting titles my parents chose for themselves. But who am I to judge, when I was far from even being a thought when they chose them. My mind was littered with questions about them. I only hope was that the Doctor had the answers. I saw him in the console room, doing more of that seemingly endless repair work on the TARDIS. He came up from under the navigation board once seeing the smile on my face.

"What have you two been up to?" he asked me.

"Oh just hanging around in the library…Finding this out about Serenity…" Jack told him.

"What are you talking about Harkness?" the Doctor asked with a raised brow. Thinking that Jack made one of his infamous sexual innuendos.

"Not like that Doctor!" I blushed. "He means about my past… We might've found my birth family…"

"Really? That's fantastic!" the Doctor hugged me. "Who were they?"

"The Grace and the Master of Oakdown…" the Doctor's smiled fell. "Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" he lied, I knew he was.

"You're lying Doctor…"I told him. "What's the matter?" I asked him, getting very cross.

"The Master was my best friend and the Grace… Like a little sister to me…" the Doctor smiled sadly. "I thought you looked a lot like her at that age, except the eyes. If I remember correct your mum's were silver like the trees on Gallifrey." All this made me smile.

"So you did know my parents?" I asked him.

"I sure did. Your father and I grew up together. Then we met your mum during our first year at the academy." The Doctor told me. "She became an Academic too…"

"That's amazing…" I smiled brighter than ever.

"When we first met, I wondered why you seemed so familiar… Now I know why…" the Doctor smiled at me more.

"Does that make you my uncle Doctor?" I giggled.

"Well I was your god father, but I like being your brother…" He told me.

"I do too. Besides calling you uncle would make you seem way much older…" I teased.

"Very funny cheeky girl…" he smirked. "You definitely got your mum's wit..."

"Do I remind you about my dad at all?" I asked him.

"You have his determination and stubbornness…" he said as he was about to do more work on the TARDIS. I got up and hugged him.

"Thank you Doctor…" I smiled.

"Anytime Serenity," he patted my head. "Now you kids go play. I've got work to do…"

"Very funny… Come on Jack…" I rolled my eyes as I took his hand. We went to one of my favorite places in the TARDIS, the indoor garden. It was like all the beautiful flowers of the universe just gathered together there. Jack and I rested in the Hamick together, my head resting on his chest.

"Happy that you know more about your past?" Jack asked, playing with my hair.

"Definitely, but I still wish I could go back to Gallifrey to meet them…" I sighed. "But happy all the same…"

"That's good. I know that you want to know more about your past… but let's focus on the present for right now…" I looked up at Jack and he pulled me in closer, kissing me lovingly.

"You're right Captain; I have the rest of forever to think about that…" I smiled as I kissed him back. I did need to focus on the present time I had with Jack. Jack is human and I could lose him at any time.

The next morning, Jack and I walked into the console room while Rose and the Doctor were talking.

"Morning…~" I yawned. Exhausted because Jack kept me up all night.

"Morning you two…" the Doctor smiled brighter than usual.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" I asked him, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I got a surprise for you…" the Doctor grinned. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Reluctantly I did. I felt something cold in my hands. Opening my eyes, I almost cried. I was my necklace that I thought I had lost forever when the Doctor and I started traveling together. It was a circular pendent with symbols in Gallifreyan on it.

"Where…Where did you find it?! I thought I lost it ages ago…" A single tear of joy came down my cheek.

"Found it under the communication's panel when I was making repairs…" he smiled at me. "I remembered how upset you were when you couldn't find it. Thought you would be happy to see it." I remembered as well.

*Flash Back*

_We had just finished regenerating into our current bodies. I was still in my uniform, desperately wanting to get out of it._

"_Where's your wardrobe?" I asked in my newly acquired Scottish accent._

"_First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left." He told me. I followed his directions, and found myself there. I wasn't sure what would be a fit for my new body and personality. After combing through it, I settled in my cameo skirt, black tank top, black jumper and combat boots. I looked at myself in the mirror, thinking everything was okay until I noticed something was wrong: my necklace was missing! My most prized possession was gone. I booked it to the console room after the Doctor had changed._

"_Where is it?!" I shouted, running about looking for it._

"_Where's what?" he asked me. _

"_My necklace you fool!" I snapped. "It's my most prized possession…" I was on the verge of tears when I couldn't find it. The Doctor helped me up and quickly calmed me down._

"_Saviour…breathe…It's around here somewhere…" he told me. "We'll find it but you need to calm down…"_

"_Right… calm…"I relaxed. "Tranquil… Serene…"_

"_Serene… Serenity…" The Doctor mumbled._

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_Serenity… it means calm and peaceful…" He told me. "A new name for new name for a new you…"_

"_Serenity…." I thought about it. "I like it…"_

"_Serenity Smith… My younger sister…" The Doctor smiled._

*End of Flashback*

"Why is it so special?" Rose asked.

"Well on Gallifrey, turning 100 was a big thing as a child." I begin to explain. "It was your first triple digit you know… And on my 100th birthday, a stranger came up to me and gave it to me…"

"Did you ever find out whom?" Jack asked.

"He was my father the Master…" I told them. "Anyways he gave it to me. Telling me happy birthday and that it would answer all my questions…" I said, attempting to put on my necklace, but Jack ended up helping me.

"That's really nice…" Rose smiled. "What do all those symbols mean?"

"Oh it's Gallifreyan. It's my birth name…"

"Which is?" Jack asked, smirking.

"I can't tell you!" I told him. "I wish I could but I can't…"

"I know, I know…Time Lord Rules…" Jack mumbled as he kissed my cheek. Yup, I love my family. My past and present, with both my hearts.

**Hope you like it. Please review and answer me one question: do you want me to do Boom Town or a random chapter, because I'm not ready (emotionally) to have Serenity to lose Jack at the Game Station yet. So let me know in the reviews! Thank you all!**


End file.
